Ir al infierno no parece tan malo cuando es a tu lado
by Sechzehn
Summary: Un suceso hizo que un lazo se rompiera. Y a la vez, sin ni siquiera quererlo, otro nuevo se crea. Y esta vez, Mello no esta seguro de que pueda romperse. ¿Será cierto que los opuestos se atraen? Sí, puede que sea cierto, los opuestos se atraen. Pero hay un pequeño problema: no se comprenden.
1. Chapter 1

A Mello jamás le gustó Wammy's House. Estar ahí lo deprimía, esperaba con muchas ansias el día en el que cumpliera 16 años y pudiera marcharse y hacer su vida a su modo. Ese orfanato era gris, feo y cuadrado y por momentos parecía que el orfanato era su vida y no se suponía que la vida debiera tener ese aspecto pero, sin embargo, lo tenía. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones, al fin y al cabo no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Mello jamás había tenido nada. No pertenecía a ningún lugar y no tenía un hogar al cual volver. Simplemente estaba ahí y eso era todo, debía lidiar con esto solo un año más. A veces no era tan feo, dentro de todos esos niños cerebritos había alguien que le agradaba: el tonto y despistado Matt. Aunque a la hora de dormir, estar en compañía de Matt no era nada agradable

-¿Puedes bajarle el volúmen a tus malditos videojuegos? No sé si has notado que estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir de una vez -dijo Mello al pelirrojo, que había estado toda la noche haciendo ruído y riéndose con sus videojuegos.

Matt no contestó nada e inmediatamente apagó su consola y se acostó en la cama ubicada al lado de la de Mello. En Wammy's House había múltiples habitaciones donde dormían dos personas en cada una. Las paredes eran grises, sin nada de color y las habitaciones bastante pequeñas y cuadradas, como todo allí. Mello no estaba cansado ni tenía sueño, pero la verdad es que era solo para estar en paz y en silencio (y sí, quizá un poco para molestar a Matt. Se sentía bien al ser el amo de la habitación). La noche era el momento favorito de Mello, sobre todo porque nadie lo molestaba, no debía sociabilizar con nadie y podía perderse en sus pensamientos. ¿Nunca han experimentado esos silencios incómodos? Mello los odiaba. ¿Por qué siempre hay que buscar algo con que llenarlos? ¿Es que dos personas no pueden contemplarse en silencio sin que eso resulte incómodo? Otra razón por la cual le gustaba la madrugada, era porque allí era inmune al mundo y a sus ataques. Si se quedaba allí quietito, con la sábana hasta la barbilla, nada malo le pasaría.

Al menos eso creía.

El día en el que Near llegó a Wammy's House, no pudo evitar que su extraño cabello llamara la atención allí. Era blanco como la nieve, lo que resultaba chocante con sus ojos grises. Algunos se reían, otros lo miraban con extrañeza, pero al fin y al cabo era a Nate, y solo a Nate, a quien debía gustarle su aspecto. Y le gustaba. Por dentro, Nate siempre fue distinto a los demás niños. Jamás pudo encajar bien, y siempre fue tratado diferente debido a su fría y calmada personalidad. Pero poco le importaba, hace tiempo que ya no buscaba agradar a nadie. Los humanos son tan predecibles -pensaba Near- solo insulsos títeres en su obra, o como piezas de su rompecabezas. Cuando Near comenzó a madurar, creyó que ya no necesitaba el cariño ni el amor de nadie. Near creía que los humanos son como objetos a los que él puede utilizar para cumplir sus objetivos. El director de Wammy's House acompañó a Near hasta la sala de clases, y lo presentó a los demás niños:

-Muy buenas tardes. Aquí les traigo a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Nate. Espero que sea bienvenido aquí, por favor trátenlo bien. Me retiro -dijo el director apurado, dando un portazo al salir.

Near se sentó en los asientos del fondo, para sentirse menos intimidado y porque en esta ocasión quería evitar llamar la atención. Mello observaba a Near desde la otra fila, extrañado por sus cabellos blancos. No es que le pareciera feo, de hecho le sentaba bastante bonito, pero era la primera vez que veía alguien con ese color tan extraño. Matt notó que Mello estaba distraído observando al albino, asi que para matar el aburrimiento decidió bromear un poco:

-Asi que ya le has echado un ojo al nuevo ¿eh, Mello? ¿Ya te has vuelto homosexual? -dijo el pelirrojo a voz alta, haciendo que todo el curso escuchara lo que había dicho. La sala estalló en un mar de risas, y Near, que había escuchado tal cosa, soló miró a Mello con cara seria y mirada inexpresiva. En cuanto a Mello, no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia. Estaba rojo y furioso ¿qué necesidad tenía ese idiota para avergonzarlo frente a todos? Se levantó y empujó a Matt contra la pared, ardiendo de rabia.

-¿Pero qué mierda has dicho, imbécil? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de decir tales estúpideces de mí en público? Me las pagarás, jodido idiota -y estampó su puño contra la cara de Matt, mientras que todo el curso observaba traumatizado. Matt, en cuanto consiguió liberarse de Mello, salió corriendo inmediatamente de allí. Mello solo se quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar, mientras todos lo miraban asustados o riéndose de él.

Near sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello estaba seguro de una cosa: no iría. No iría a pedirle disculpas a aquel idiota, ¿por qué debería disculparse si él fue el centro de burla del salón y quien fue provocado?, pensaba recostado en aquella habitación con lienzos en las paredes, de las que no había salido en todo el día por aquel alboroto.

Pensó en que existía la posibilidad de que lo sacaran de Wammy's House, pero poco le importaba aquello, no tenía nada que lo atara a ese lugar, no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse. La razón por la cual Mello seguía avanzando no era por amor a sí mismo; era para restregarle en la cara a todas aquellas personas que le hicieron daño en algún momento quién podía llegar a ser algún día.

Mientras sacaba su barra de chocolate, Mello pensaba que quizá acudir a la violencia física había sido demasiado. Obviamente, él no creía que la violencia era la solución a todo, pero Mello siempre había sido así: impulsivo, temperamental e impredecible, no podía controlarse a sí mismo ni luchar contra sus emociones. Quizá por eso a Matt le divertía tanto hacerlo enfadar, pero esa vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera el mismo Mello entendía por qué se había enojado tanto, al fin y al cabo nunca le había importado mucho lo que las demás personas dijeran de él.

Después de un rato leyendo y comiendo su barra de chocolate favorita, Mello se levantó de su cama y fue a la sala de directivos para saber qué pasó con Matt y qué sucederá con ellos dos desde ese entonces. Cogió su chaqueta negra y mientras caminaba por los pasillos se topó con la asistente de Wammy's House, quien le dijo algo burlona:

-No me gustaría estar ahora en tus zapatos.

-Yo no he hecho nada –contestó el rubio algo enfadado, mientras la ignoraba y seguía hasta la oficina

-Tú siempre haces algo –escuchó Mello que aquella mujer le gritó desde lejos. "Qué molestia" pensó, mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro.

Tocó la puerta de la sala de directivos, y enseguida Watari le indicó con el dedo que entrara. Pudo visualizar a Matt allí también, con el ojo algo morado y mirando el suelo algo nervioso, por lo que Mello no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa. Tomó asiento mientras guardaba sus manos, que estaban temblando, en el bolsillo del pantalón. Watari comenzó:

-Mira, Mello, yo sé que tú eres un niño muy inteligente. Por esa razón estás aquí ¿no? Entiendo que en tu pasado no la has pasado muy bien, pero no por eso…

-¿Podemos ir al tema? –interrumpió groseramente el niño de cabellos rubios, sintiéndose patético y muy frustrado por toda aquella situación. Matt solo observaba inexpresivo.

-Sí, podemos –dice Watari mientras se ríe irónicamente– En cierto modo, tu futuro depende de nosotros. Y no me refiero sólo a los estudios básicos, sino a todo lo que vendrá después. Ya sé que a ti no te importa que todo se vaya al diablo, pero si te sigues comportando de ese modo olvídate de tus privilegios como niño prodigio e incluso de graduarte en la institución del orfanato. Quedas avisado ¿entiendes? Hemos tomado algunas medidas, lo siguiente es la expulsión. Sé que eres un niño muy capaz.

-¿Puede usted decir cuáles son esas medidas, señor Watari? –dijo amablemente el pelirrojo abriendo la boca por primera vez allí, en cierto modo le intrigaba todo aquello. Sabía muy bien que lo que Mello había hecho no estaba bien, pero era su amigo desde hace muchos años y no quería que se fuera ni que nada malo le pasara.

-Lo descubrirá por su cuenta. Volveré en 5 minutos a arreglar un pequeño asunto con el niño nuevo, por mientras pueden aclarar sus diferencias aquí –dijo el director antes de irse, dejando la puerta abierta.

Un silencio insoportablemente incómodo llenó aquel gris cuarto. Matt, que había estado mirando el suelo un rato, fue el primero en hablar:

-Oye, sé que te ha enfadado lo que he dicho, pero solo era una broma. No sabía que reaccionarías de ese modo. Realmente lo siento mucho, Mello –dijo Matt sintiéndose culpable, con los ojos algo tristes y morados. El rubio jamás había visto a Matt de ese modo, él siempre era alegre y divertido. Mello se paró de su silla y se situó al lado de Matt, convidándole de su chocolate.

-No tengo idea de por qué eres tú quien se está disculpando. Mira que eres tonto ¿eh? El único culpable aquí soy yo. Lo siento, Matt, no debí reaccionar de esa manera, ni siquiera yo sé por qué te hice eso. He hecho que tu ojo se vea terrible ¿no te importa? –respondió Mello con una risita

-¿Estás diciéndome que no me veo bonito así? –dijo Matt, y el rubio comenzó a reír.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, realmente se veía bonito, porque ni todos los moretones del mundo podrían quitarle la belleza a aquellos ojos verdes.

Charlaron un rato de cosas intrascendentes cuando Watari abrió la puerta, interrumpiéndolos:

-Ya he arreglado aquel asunto. Mello, tú puedes irte a tu habitación. Matt, tú te quedas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –respondió el rubio, muy confundido

-Lo siento mucho por ambos, pero me temo que no está permitido que sigan conviviendo en la misma habitación después de lo sucedido. Queremos evitar tantos inconvenientes como nos sea posible. Sean comprensivos, por favor.

Mello salió de allí, aturdido. La persona que había sido su compañero de cuarto durante tantos años ahora ya no estaba junto a él. Se sentía furioso y con ganas de golpear algo ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan impulsivo y estúpido? Estar solo en la habitación iba a ser algo muy triste para Mello, pero debía soportarlo.

Caminó hasta su habitación, después de lo ocurrido lo único que tenía en mente era dormir para siempre. Pero al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió y enfureció al mismo tiempo: encontró a un enano de cabellos blancos jugando con muñecos sobre su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –dijo Mello en tono agresivo, muy sorprendido y disgustado por aquel enano violándole su privacidad. Realmente esto era el colmo, estaba jodidamente enfurecido.

—Hasta donde yo sé, este es mi cuarto ahora. Si Mello no sabe controlarse a sí mismo no es asunto mío. Estas son las consecuencias –dijo Near rizándose un mechón blanco.

Para gente fría, calculadora e indiferente como Near, las personas como Mello eran realmente entretenidas. El peliblanco pensó que sería un buen pasatiempo enojar y jugar un poco con gente imbécil y temperamental como ese idiota allí parado.

Mello chasqueó la lengua, y se dio cuenta que odiaba tener que compartir cuarto con esa clase de persona. Odiaba la mirada arrogante y apagada de Near, pero no quería que la situación se salga de control. Después de todo (aunque odiaba admitirlo) él tenía razón: esas eran las consecuencias y la realidad con la que debía convivir.

—Como sea... al menos sal de mi cama y saca toda tu basura de allí. Los enanos creídos como tú no son de mi agrado, no creo que podamos llevarnos bien.

Near hizo caso omiso a aquel comentario y comenzó a pasar sus juguetes y ropa a la otra cama. En otra situación, se hubiera quedado allí a discutirle un poco. Pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas, así que continuó acomodando todo.

Mello dejó salir un largo suspiro, y miró hacia el techo. Se mordió el labio con ira, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para romper aquel silencio. Near solo lo miró fijamente y se preguntaba cómo podía suspirar tan fácilmente en frente de alguien más. Odiaba suspirar. Si lo hacía con un propósito era diferente, pero esta clase de suspiro, sin ninguna razón… lo odiaba.

 _ ***"Nunca suspires en serio, nunca llores. Los demonios tomarán ventaja de ti. Suspirar crea una abertura, una vulnerabilidad. Si quieres seguir vivo, mantén cerrada la boca. Nunca permitas que alguien vea tu punto débil. No dejes que tu corazón se ablande ante nadie. Nunca confíes en nadie excepto en ti mismo."**_

Jamás olvidaría esas palabras, y en el caso de que llegara a olvidarlas, su voz jamás saldría de su cabeza. Mello rompió el silencio, mientras se ponía su chaqueta negra:

—Me voy a clase ahora, hazme el favor de salir del cuarto más tarde. No es como si fueros amigos que van juntos a todos lados ¿sabes? Mi único amigo en este asqueroso lugar es Matt, que te quede claro.

—Tú y tus amistades no son de mi incumbencia, Mello. Hablas demasiado y lo peor es que de cosas innecesarias, eres extremadamente irritante. Apuesto a que tu ex compañero está mejor sin ti, pero lo malo es que ahora soy yo el que tiene que convivir contigo.

Mello bufó, y se retiró de la habitación dando un portazo al salir. ¿Por qué debería esforzarse para caerle bien a otras personas? Mello no estaba allí en busca de amistad, ¿para qué quería amigos si en un futuro cercano se iría de allí? No quería apegarse a nadie, no servía de nada. Solo traería sufrimiento, y Mello ya había aguantado demasiado sufrimiento en su vida para sufrir por cosas que pueden evitarse.

Entró a la clase de Historia y se sorprendió que no haya casi nadie allí. Al parecer, no había profesor. La habitación lucía árida y oscura, y al estar vacía parecía más grande lo normal. Se sintió desconcertado. Allí estaba Matt, hablando muy amistosamente con un muchacho de cabellos negros y extraños ojos rojos, y supuso que debía ser, al igual que Near, uno de los nuevos. Tenía un inmenso parecido al famoso detective Lawliet, tanto que no le sorprendería que fueran familia o algo parecido. Ninguno de los dos reparó en su presencia, lo cual hizo sentir al rubio algo herido y humillado. "Ya veo, Matt… así que te has conseguido un nuevo amigo. Me alegro mucho por ti" susurró Mello para sus adentros. Sintió que el corazón le pesaba, pero era tan orgulloso que solo se retiró de aquella escena.

Volvió a su habitación y se tiró rendido en su cama, cogió un libro e intentó leer pero no pudo. Las palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza, solo lo confundían más. El albino estaba armando un rompecabezas y, al poner la última pieza, fue el primero en romper el silencio:

—Mello. —dijo Near, sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres? Me harías un favor si dejaras de desconcentrarme, no sé si te has dado cuenta que estoy leyendo, imbécil.

—Precisamente mi intención no es formar una amistosa relación contigo, Mello. Sería genial que dejaras de creerte el centro del universo. Y lo del libro es solo una patética excusa, eres tan idiota que apuesto a que no has entendido ni una palabra y más idiota aún porque piensas que no me doy cuenta. Estás tan ocupado pensando en mí que ni siquier…

—¿Pero qué mierda dices?—le salió ira de la voz. A Mello no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo, y menos un enano como aquel— Ya veo, así que te has creído ese rumor estúpido que circula por el curso ¿verdad? Me parece que el único que se cree el centro del universo eres tú, jodido enano.

—¿Entonces por qué mirabas tanto, Mello? —realmente Near solo estaba jugando un poco con sus emociones, y le gustaba aquel juego porque nunca sabía cómo reaccionaría Mello. Él era como un reto, era diferente a los demás niños, no era como una marioneta insulsa a la que podía predecir y controlar.

—Nadie te estaba mirando, estúpido. A ver si superas el complejo de superioridad. No eres especial ni superior a nadie, por algo estás aquí al igual que yo. Eres solo un idiota que se cree mejor que todos, me irritan los de tu tipo –Mello gruñó, no veía la hora de salir de aquella incómoda situación.

—Pues yo creo que sí lo hacías —insistió el peliblanco en tono burlón, y se formó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Mello colapsó.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, enano de mierda! –Mello se levantó de su cama y se colocó en la de Near, acercando su rostro al de él, mirándolo fijamente y desafiándolo.

Estaba intentando intimidarlo y asustarlo, pero de aquellos ojos grises no había ni una pizca de enojo, miedo o inseguridad. Era un muñeco blanco sin emociones y eso realmente le asustaba.

—Cállame —respondió, y miró inexpresivamente a Mello.

A este paso, las cosas se pondrían interesantes. Near se sorprendió tras la reacción del rubio. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos ardiendo de ira al mismo tiempo, lo cual le resultó verdaderamente gracioso. Tras esa fachada de chico maduro y malo, Mello no era más que un niño inmaduro y llorón. Lo cual estaba bien. Y se sorprendió más aún cuando su respuesta no coincidió para nada con la expresión de su rostro:

—¿Sabes qué? Me voy a dormir. Me cansé de tus jueguitos estúpidos, mocoso. Y quítate de la cabeza esa idea de que me siento atraído hacia ti, porque no es cierto. Tú con esa actitud de niño superior no lograrías atraer a nadie –el mayor salió torpemente de aquella cama y se tiró en la suya, dándole la espalda a Near.

 _"Mentiroso. Eres un mentiroso, Mello, ¿lo sabías?"_ pensó Near mientras jugaba con sus dados, y sonreía maliciosamente. Compartir habitación con ese idiota no era tan malo después de todo.


End file.
